Ydalia "Dal" Mikaela Eraan
The petite blonde constantly covered in grease thrives off working on mechanics. Dal is never seen dead without her green goggles, green toolbag, and fingerless gloves. Personality Dal tends to care more about her work than her appearance, as she usually looks quite unkempt--covered in everything from grease to oil to window washing fluid. Due to her incredibly long hours spent with machines, some people find her a bit quirky. She's very intelligent, despite her appearance and rustic nature, and can think on her feet in a pinch. Skills Dal has an incredible knowledge of machinery and can invent or fix just about anything with enough metal in her hands. She has also driven just about every vehicle known to human beings and as such can pilot almost any vehicle (with the exception of some of the more rare alien ships). Due to her interactions with alien immigrants to Earth, she also has picked up some basic phrases in some of the more common alien languages, including some Adiin. Relationships Blitz :An R-11A Mech, Blitz is a Mech Dal and Jessie bumped into while aboard the Savant. She was quick to quip to the Mech--until he started asking questions about her and Jessie starting trouble with the Ragna-Hydh. She steered away from the topic rather quickly. Family :Dal comes from a mechanic dynasty, with her father, two uncles, grandfather, and great-grandfather all being mechanics. Her family taught her everything she needed to know in their shop in the Midwest. Since then, however, Dal has grown more distant from her family as she struggles to start up her own business several states away from home. It's unclear whether she moved out on good terms with her family or not. Jessie :Dal's first encounter on the ship is with Jessie, a fellow mechanic genius. She and Jessie seem to hit it off immediately (at least Dal would like to think so, although Jessie seems annoyed to no end with the "bubbly" mechanic). When the two run into Ragnas while attempting to get to their posts aboard ship, Jessie takes out the Ragnas with no problem, and Dal praises her. Their little adventure seems to soften up Jessie a little as they begin talking about their backstory a bit more. Nyako :As another fellow engineer/mechanic, Nyako seems far more eager to get to know and work beside Dal than the acerbic Jess. Ragna-Hydh :Dal seems considerably nervous--even downright frightened--when the Ragna-Hydh show up to pester she and Jessie. It's clear she feels uncomfortable around the aliens, perhaps due to prior experience? History Backstory ---- :In school, Dal wasn't necessarily always the brightest bulb, at least so her test scores would show. She bombed English, and history wasn't her strong suit. However, she adored mathematics and science. Unfortunately she was more of a learn-outside-the-classroom type, preferring to spend hours in her dad's repair shop helping him and her uncles fix up old hovercars and tweak household appliances. She quickly gained expertise in the mechanic field, but her grades continued to slip. And while she did poorly in school, her mind wandered off elsewhere, to a future in which she could realize her real dream of inventing and running a business all her own. :As soon as Dal squeaked by with her GED, she left her family's tiny shop and moved several states east, where she opened up shop in the sprawling metropolis of Old N'York City. Though she struggled for the first several months, it wasn't long before word of mouth passed along that she was the best quality and the lowest-priced mechanic in the area. Her clientele expanded tremendously, and she soon had a booming little business all her own. :Her life would get shaken up again, however, when she received a message from the IPC requesting her presence on the voyage of the research vessel, the Savant. Initially Dal had no desire to accept the invitation, but she was curious. A friend convinced her to go finally, insisting it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. New Friends ---- :Upon arriving on the vessel, Dal almost immediately went into watch-and-learn mode, inspecting the vessel and taking notes on her datapad. While she was commenting on the state of the air ducts, however, she was nearly run over by a fellow engineer on the crew, Jessie. After a bit of conversation, Jessie seemed to determine that Dal was obnoxiously upbeat, while Dal now considered Jessie to be her best friend. Dal followed Jessie toward the engineering bay. A group of Ragna-Hydh were blocking the way, however. :Exchanging a few choice words left the Ragna-Hydh attacking Jessie. Dal stepped in to fight back, but Jessie quickly dissipated the situation and slipped the two of them behind the bay doors, slamming them shut before the Ragnas could regroup. Together the two celebrated their victory. :Once in the engineering bay, the two encountered and serviced a malfunctioning Mech and another engineer by the name of Nyako. The three mechanic gals began to wonder what was taking the transport so long to take off and decided to pay a visit to the captain, Colonel O'Neill. Planetfall ---- :While on their way, however, the Savant is attacked by mysterious cloaked forces. As soon as they overhear that the main engine is down, Jess grabs Dal and drags her toward the engine room, Nyako not far behind. Unfortunately, the engines are damaged beyond repair, and Dal is forced to evacuate along with everyone else. :Dal and Jess makes it safely to an escape pod and crash-land within walking distance of the crashed transport that holds the IPC scientists. O'Neill orders the three engineers to assess the transport's damage and repair it if at all necessary. Appearances *"A New Beginning" Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Gateways Category:Humans Category:Oltair Category:Oltair Characters Category:PCs